in love with you
by xxxikutoxxx
Summary: naru works at spr and mai goes to high school but what happens when naru is sent on a case that just happens to be at her school? will mai and naru fall in love and also solve this case?  suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

**In love with you!**

By: xxxikutoxxx

summary:

in this story mai and naru don't know each other. Naru works at spr and mai goes to high school, but what happens when naru was sent on a case that just happens to be at her school? Will mai and naru fall in love and also be able to solve this case?

**xxxikutoxxx: hey people this is my very first fanfic for ghost hunt, and I know what some of you are thinking why are you starting a new story when you haven't even finished the first one? Well the answers simple, I couldn't think of what to write for the other one and this is something that just poped into my head before bed one night. So I hope you injoy it! Oh yeah I know the title is stupid but I couldn't think of anything else. **

**Disclaimer: xxxikutoxxx doesn't own ghost hunt but wished she did.**

**~ chapter 1 ~**

(this was supose to be where the name of her school goes but I forgot what it was called so can someone tell me?)

a girl with brown hair and brown eyes was walking to school with her friends. As they were walking to school they past an old abandoned school building that used to be part of the school even though it wasn't attached to the rest of the school. They all stoped and looked at the building then the brown haired girls friends looked twords her.

"h-hey mai?" one of the girls asked.

"what?" mai asked back.

"w-we s-should go." another stuttered. Mai smirked at her.

"why kyoko? Are you scared of that building?" mai asked while smirking evily.

"N-no." she shouted defencivly.

"oh, then I geuss you wouldn't mind spending the night in there with me heh that is, if your not to chicken?" mai asked.

"I'm not a chicken and I will prove it to you." she stated. While they were arguing there other friend decided to leave cause she knew she didn't want to get dragged into this.

"alright then meet me here at exactly 8 o'clock tonight and if you don't show up I'll show everyone in school that embarasing school picture of when you were six." mai threatened.

"dont' worry I'll be there." she replyed nervously.

**8:00pm!**

Mai was waiting by the old school gates for her friend and it was taking her forever to get there.

"hey" a voice called out to mai in the pitch dark. Mai knew exactly who it was, I mean come on who else would want to be out here at night? Well besides mai. Mai has enjoyed haunted places ever sense she was little, and as she got older her love for it grew. Every time she heard a scary story about something being haunted in town she would always go and see if it was haunted for herself.

"hey, kyoko." she called back. "you ready?" she asked excitedly.

Kyoko nodded, then they both wandered through the narrow path to the school. With mai of course leading the way for a scared kyoko. Once inside they set up their sleeping bags and lamp so they could see. While mai was setting up her sleeping bag kyoko jumped up a little which kinda surprised mai, I repeat kinda.

"what is it?" mai asked boredly.

"y-you mean you cant hear that?" she asked scaredly. Mai smiled to herself but made sure kyoko couldn't see.

Click, click click!

"hear what?" mai asked with the same boredom as before.

Click, click click!

"that clicking sound." she answered nervously.

Click, click, click!

"no, are you feeling okay kyoko?" mai asked while smirking.

"I'm fine I just- hey wait a minute that was you wasn't it?" she asked angrily. The reason she asked this was because every time they stayed in a haunted place mai would play tricks on her.

"yes, only the first one though." mai admitted.

"well if you only made the first clicking sound, then who or what is making the other ones?" she asked.

Click, click, click! (by the way the clicking sound kinda sounds like a pen when you click it)

"who knows could be anything." mai replyed, enjoying this now.

Click! _"huh thats weird only one click this time," _mai thought to herself.

She was about to mention this to kyoko but when she opened her mouth to do so she heard a "bang!" it sounded pretty close to them so mai went to go see where the sound was coming from. She ran down the hall but stoped at the end and faced the door to where the sound was coming from. She hesitently opened the door. Inside the room on a wall was a chalkboard, and on the far side of the room was desks stacked ontop of each other. Kyoko came in behind her. "bang!" one of the desks fell of another one. Kyoko shreiked and slid down to her knees while holding her head. Mai looked over to her then looked over to the chalkboard, she doesn't know why she did this but something told her to. And on the chalkboard written in blood was "I found you."

**~ end of chapter 1 ~ **

**xxxikutoxxx: well there you go my first chapter, its probably not that good but oh well this just came to me one night and I just had to write it down. Please review!**


	2. meeting

**Xxxikutoxxx: hey guys sorry for taking forever to upload this but lately i've been trying to get my other fanfics done, but dont worry I made time for this chapter. I know it will probably suck but oh well. Hope you like i_t! Please review!_**

**reacap of chapter 1- **

_Mai looked over to her then looked over to the chalkboard, she doesn't know why she did this but something told her to. And on the chalkboard written in blood was "I found you." _

_**chapter 2 **_

_I found you! _mai thought in her head. _Found who? _She asked herself. She turned twords kyoko who was on the ground covering her ears, then she turned twords the chalkboard again only to find that the writing that was there before was gone.

"kyoko?" mai asked nervously.

"mai if its you thats making that noise please stop." kyoko begged while getting to her feet.

"its not me I swear." mai promised. Kyoko frowned then started to walk out of the room. "where are you going?" mai asked curiously.

"to leave, you can stay here if you want but im going home. Oh and I dont care if you show the whole school those pictures, I just want to get out of here." she explained while leaving twords the front door of the old building.

Kyoko left but screamed when she was far away. Mai came running down the hall to where kyoko was. "kyoko." she screamed at the top of her lungs. When she got to where kyoko was she was shocked at what she saw. There laying down on the cold wooden floor was her best friend in a puddle of blood, her eyes were closed, her body layed there motionless, _dead_. Mai crumpled to the floor and started sobbing.

When she finaly calmed down enough she took kyoko to where they had set up there sleeping bags. She set kyoko down on top of her sleeping bag and stared at her dead friend. "why? Why did I take you here?" she asked herself aloud. "im sorry kyoko." she apologized while hugging her friend. "bang!" mai heard and snaped her head up in the direction of the noise.

She couldn't see anything so she turned back to kyoko only to notice more writing in blood, or more like kyoko's blood on the ground next to her that said _**lets play a game**_. _a game? She said to herself. **its a simple game of hide and seek. You hide, and i'll seek. **_Mai scrambled to her feet and began to run to the front door of the old building. _**"theres nowhere you can hide." **_a voice evily sang out. _**"I will find you! Hey l'll even sing you a song while I count to ten. You better hope I dont get to you before the songs over," **_the voice said excitedly. (got this from nightmare on elme street, I messed with the words a bit though not very much)

"_**1, 2 somones coming for you!" **_it sang. Mai bolted twords the door but the hallway seemed to be getting longer.

"_**3, 4 you better run away" **_voice continued singing but it sounded a little bit louder so mai tried to run faster.

"_**5, 6 better grab your crucifix!" **_it sang louder which freaked mai out like hell. Mai was getting closer to the door, in fact she was so close that she could see it in the distance.

"_**7, 8 better hurry up and run faster!" **_the voice was almost so close to mai that she could have sworn it was right behind her. Mai ran as fast as her body would let her go the door was right in front of her face as she tried to open it.

"_**9, 10 never see the world again." **_the voice sang the last verse of the song it made up while holding out the last word a little bit. Mai tried to open the door again and finally was let out into the still dark night. **_"I will find you" _**the voice sang.

she bumped into someone but didn't care as long as she got as far away from that old building as possible. The person she bumped into happened to be a guy but anyways he shrugged it off and went into the building carrying heavy equipment. The man had long brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, and was wearing blue jeans, and a red shirt with a white button up shirt over it but was left un buttoned. He also was wearing a name tag that said _takigawa houshou_.

Mai ran as far as her feet would take her which thank god was in front of her house. She opened the door quietly and slowly making sure that she was safe and that no one had gotten into her house. She made her way up the stairs and went into her room. She took out her cell phone and called the police making sure that she didn't sound like she ahd killed her friend even though she knew it was her fault, but she told them where to go then left it at that. She layed in her bed trying to fall asleep but found it incredably hard, and when she glanced at the clock it was already time for her to get up for school.

She sighed heavely then got up and got ready for school which she knew would drag on today. She had gotten over her friend being dead or at least pretended to because kyoko wouldn't want her to be upset, but if someone even mentioned what had happened to her or even say her name for that matter would probably make her lose her cool and she would start crying.

Once she was ready she made her way to school ignoring anyone that tried to talk to her and the old building she past on her way. The school seemed as normal and boring as ever although there was an odd feeling about it but mai shrugged it off as it being that it felt empty without kyoko.

The day was passing by pretty normaly for mai besides her other friend asking where kyoko was often but gave up when mai didn't answer. It was now fourth period and mai was bored out of her mind but then she got called to the office for some unknown reason. When she got there the office person told her to wait outside until the principle came to get her, which she complied nervously.

"hello mai. You can come in now." said the principle happily while walking into his office no more like skiping which really anoyed mai to no end but she reluctantly followed.

"mai I would like to introduce you to-" he started but was cut off by a very cold but polite voice.

"im shibuya kazuya and I need to ask you a few questions mai taniyama." he greeted mai coldly. Oh hell no mais life is going to hell or is it?

_**End of chapter 2**_

**xxxikutoxxx: hey guys thats the end of chapter 2, I would really like to know what you think of it so far. And also mai's love life starts now. Please review!**


	3. going back to play

**Xxxikutoxxx: hey people its the weekend and do you know what that means? It means that im dedicating today and sunday to finish a couple chapters of my fanfics. Yay! well im done rambling so enjoy and please review! oh and thank you to all the people that did review, and im sorry about spelling but this is just purely my thoughts on paper. **

**Recap of chapter 2- **

"_mai I would like to introduce you to-" he started but was cut off by a very cold but polite voice. _

"_im shibuya kazuya and I need to ask you a few questions mai taniyama." he greeted mai coldly. Oh hell no mais life is going to hell or is it? _

_**Chapter 3**_

"mister shibuya I shall leave for a moment but i'll be back in a few." the principle explained happily. _Ugh I just want to wipe that smile off his face. _Mai thought to herself. _But dont leave me with this person he's creepy. _She added. Just as she got done saying that the principle left.

"alright mai, was it you who was at the old abandoned school house last night?" he asked calmly, but there was an edge to his voice one that mai would never forget no matter how much she wants to.

"so what if it was?" she countered coldly with a question of her own.

"what were you doing there?" he asked asuming that she was at the old building.

"i never said I was there did I?" she countered with an edge to her voice.

"you never said you weren't, and one of my employes said that they saw you." he explained. _Ugh I hate him. _She thought to herself.

"so what if I was there what are you going to do about it?" she asked angrily.

"nothing will happen to someone like you, but your going to come with me." he explained then he stood up and walked twords the door, while motioning for mai to follow. Mai stood up and followed him to god knows where.

"someone like me whats that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily.

"just like it sounds." he answered anoyedly, then looked at mai who was dumbfounded then he palmed his forhead. Oviously she didn't get it. "it means your way to stupid for me to even waste my time trying to explain what it really ment, because your brain isn't on the same level as mine." he smirked a little at her anoyed face.

_Ugh what a narcissit, thats it from now on im going to call you naru. _She thought to herself. "whatever you narcissitic jerk. Where are we going anyways?" she yelled then calmed down and asked him a question.

"narcissitic huh? Such big words for such a small brain im surprised you even know what that means, and were going to the old school house." he said calmly. _Grrrrrr, I hate, hate, hate him so much, im not that stupid, ugh calm down mai dont let that narcissitic jerk get to you. Deap breaths in and out wait a minute did he say the old school house? _She asked herself. Mai stoped dead in her tracks and naru turned around and stoped as well.

"what is it now?" he asked anoyedly.

"...did...you...just...say...the old...school house?" she asked nervously.

"yes I did. Why did your brain not comprehend what I was saying?" he asked calmly.

Mai was silent for a moment then rememberd what had happened to her and her friend kyoko. "no." she whispered.

"no what?" he asked angrily.

"theres no way im going back there and you cant make me." she answered then turned and started to run away but oviously didn't get far cause naru grabbed her arm and started to drag her to the old building. "no." she kept whispering and tried pulling away, but that made naru grip her hand tighter. Once they got there naru let go of her hand but kept a close eye on her to make sure she didn't run away.

Mai crumpled to the floor, tears threatening to fall but she wouldn't let them fall. "why?" she asked. "why did you bring me here?" she continued to ask.

"because Im the boss of spr and if you dont know what that stands for then thats to bad but I was sent to investigate this school house, but nothing paranormal seems to be going on here, and police said that the girl that died in there last night was from this school, so im taking you with me to see if thats what will make something happen." he explained.

"kyoko." she said softly.

"who?" he asked confused.

"kyoko was the person that died last night." she explained in a whisper, but naru could hear her perfectly for some reason it was like he was tuned into her voice.

"is she a friend of yours?" he asked curiously which was surprising cause usually he didn't take any interest in other peoples lives but for some reason the question just came to his mind so he said it aloud.

"y-" she cleared her throught and stood up. "yes, it's my fault that shes dead." she started to explain but paused. He nodded his head to gesture her to continue. "i had heard the rumors of this building but I didn't believe in ghosts or anything really paranormal at the time. Well anyways kyoko was scared of the building so I made a bet that she couldn't stay in that building with me for one night, but while we were there she ended up dieing. I dont know what killed her but I just found her dead after she screamed really loud so I went to go see her and when I found her there was something written in blood." she explained softly while tears began to go down her face.

"what was written?" naru asked.

"well one of the things written was _I found you, _and the other was telling me to play a game with it." she explained scaredly.

"what game?" he asked curiously.

"hide and seek." she answered.

"why would it want to play hide and seek?" he asked mostly himself.

"dont know, all I know is that whatever it was didn't want me to leave and I have a feeling that if I go in there then I wont be coming back alive that is." she answered his question nervously.

"dont worry im here so it cant do anything to you." he promised but the truth is he doesn't even know what there facing so he cant garente her safety.

Mai agreed with a small nod then they made there way into the old school building at which the doors closed behind them so no one else could get in or out.

_**End of chapter 3**_

**xxxikutoxxx: hey sorry its short but the chapters do get longer trust me. Well i'll try to upload the next chapter soon until then see ya! Please review!**


	4. jump

**Xxxikutoxxx: hello readers im terribly sorry that I couldn't update sooner but procrastination plus I had homework, and my mp3 player wasn't working and I cant consentrate when I dont have music. But anyways I was also busy with my other fanfics. Ones that I shoudn't have started until after this one but hehehehe I couldn't help it. So hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Recap of chapter 3**

"_dont worry im here so it cant do anything to you." he promised but the truth is he doesn't even know what there facing so he cant garente her safety. _

_Mai agreed with a small nod then they made there way into the old school building at which the doors closed behind them so no one else could get in or out. _

_**Chapter 4**_

mai and naru made their way into the old building. Mai slowly and catiously while naru walked in proud and mai thought _what a narcissist. _They walked into a room to the left of the front door. Mai concluded it to be the same room her and kiyoko had stayed in, or more like were going to stay in. I mean yeah they set up sleeping bags there and stuff but they didn't even stay the whole night because of whatever that thing was. She sighed deeply. She missed kiyoko a lot. Yeah they fought all the time but mai still cherrished her very much as a friend.

Mai looked over to naru who was looking around the room boredly. Well how the hell can he look so bored while shes shaking just being here again? Isn't he scared? Oh right were talking about naru the guy who thinks death as probably more entertaining than this place. In fact I bet he enjoys making little kids cry.

Mai decided to look around as well even though she saw this place before she figured it was better then staying with this narcissitic jerk. She walked over to the door but didn't go out because once she was there she heard something whisper to her. _**Good to see you again.**_The voice whispered. Mai was frozen where she stood with a shocked and scared expression on her face. It was as if her nightmare from the last time she was here was coming back.

Naru seemed to notice her scared and shocked expression and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook it gently. "mai." he whispered or at least it seemed like a whisper to her. She snaped out of her trance and blinked a couple of times at him.

"what?" she asked her voice shaky.

"what happened?" he asked concern in his voice.

"nothing I just thought I heard something but it was nothing, dont worry about it." she reasured. _**Don't pretend you cant hear me. Lets play a game. **_The voice sang excitedly. Mai grabbed her head trying to get the voice to go away. _No. _she shouted back in her head.

_**Aww you don't want to play with me? Well to bad you have no choice. **_The voice sounded angry and it sent shivers down mai's spine.

"mai, what's going on?" naru asked cutting mai from her thoughts. Mai looked at him with tears threatening to fall from her brown eyes.

"you can't hear that?" she asked nervously. He shook his head and kept a hold of mai's shoulder.

"no, hear what?" he asked. Mai thought about it for a moment. _If I tell him he will probably think im crazy. Heck maybe I am crazy. _

_**Haha I like that boy. He's next after I kill you. **_The voice laughed at mai's thoughts. _No you'll never lay a hand on him. _Mai replyed. _**Oh and what are you going to do about it? **_The voice asked. _I-I don't know but i'll think of something. _Mai answered.

_**Haha well play with me and nothing will happen to him anyways. No matter if you run or not i'll find you! The game starts now. I'll count to ten alright, but sense im feeling generous i'll give you a ten second head start. **_The voice explained then began to count the seconds to itself.

Mai took naru's hand and ran to the door. She tried to open it but it was locked. _Damn. _She cursed. That voice sure was smart. It even locked them in. oviously it didn't want to repeat the same thing as before when she had excaped. Mai looked twords naru who looked confused for a minute, but also looked as if he was thinking deeply about something.

_**Ten seconds are up now im coming and to prove im serious i'll sing you both a song and remember the rules if you can escape before I finish the song then you win but if not well you'll figure out what will happen. **_The voice sang excitedly. Mai just wanted to get the hell out of here she knew she shouldn't have come.

"_**1, 2 someones coming for you!" **_

the voice began to sing.

Naru looked over to mai finally snaping out of his thoughts. He grabbed her hand that she had droped from his a second ago and ran away from the voice which was to the left so they went right and up the stairs. She was trying not to cry which naru had to admit for a girl she's pretty strong for not crying at a time like this. She was also panting hard, same goes for him.

"_**3, 4 you better run away!"**_

the voice continued, and sounded closer.

"mai is this what happened last time?" he had asked while they were runing. Mai didn't answer but nodded. He sighed and realized something. "how did you get out the last time?" he asked. She answered and said "by the front door which I somehow got opened that time but it's no use now because whatever that thing is, it made sure we wouldn't get away." she explained. "damn." he cursed aloud.

"_**5, 6 better grab your crucifix!" **_

the voice was getting yet again closer to them.

Naru and mai kept on running and running. They were getting very tired and were panting very hard. "what are we gonna do?" mai asked trying to keep up. "i don't know." was naru's reply.

"_**7, 8 better hurry up and run faster!" **_

the voice continued as if mocking them because they were running slow.

It was now that naru had to think of a way out and fast before the voice or whatever it was got to them. He noticed a window at the end of the hallway and decided that they had to get out that way. They were on the second floor though so he knew he had to be careful. Just because he could live the fall didn't mean mai would. But they have to get out and fast! He pulled mai faster to the window and got ready to jump through it. She seemed to understand what he was going to do but didn't struggle against him. He only heard the voiceses one last part of the song.

"_**9, 10 never see the world again!"**_

then he jumped out the window holding mai close to his chest. They landed with a loud thud in a bush.

_**End of chapter 4**_

**xxxikutoxxx: hehehehehe well then thats all for now, I really would like to know if I should change anything or if you liked it so please review! It would make me happy. **


	5. could it be love?

**Xxxikutoxxx: hello readers. Wow it's been along time sense i've updated this fanfic, well sort of but yeah I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: xxxikutoxxx doesn't own ghost hunt! **

**Recap of chapter 4-**

_He only heard the voiceses one last part of the song. _

"_**9, 10 never see the world again!"**_

_then he jumped out the window holding mai close to his chest. They landed with a loud thud in a bush._

_**Chapter 5**_

mai's pov-

ugh I feel so much pain in my back.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep! _

Shut up stupid beeping.

Normal pov-

mai woke up in a white room with really bright lights. She had to squint until she could see good enough to open her eyes. Once she could she looked around the plain white room that had nothing on the walls. She looked to her left, it had a chair next to her bed and a table on the other side. It was then that she noticed she was in a hospital room. Great just what she needed.

The doctor walked into the door and over to her with a smile.

"how are you feeling?" he asked conserned.

"fine." she half lied. "can I leave now?" she asked.

"we will keep you until someone comes to get you but you can walk around and stuff so your not bored." he explained then left the room.

"okay." she said to his retreating back then got up. She almost fell back down and had to catch herself a few times but eventually she got her balance and left the room.

Once out of the room she went down the hallway in no particular direction. She ended up in what looked like the waiting room of the hospital. She went over to the reception booth looking thing.

When she was infront of it the lady that worked there looked up and saw her. "may I help you?" she asked politely.

"yeah I was wondering how I got here?" mai said thoughtfully.

"oh a nice looking boy about your age brought you here." she explained probably day dreaming about him.

"did he tell you his name?" she asked curiously.

"no but I can tell you what he looked like." she answered sadly because he never told her his name.

"yeah that would be great thank you." mai said excitedly.

**(please correct me if I get it wrong)**

"he had black hair and blue eyes and was wearing black clothes. Thats all I really know, hope it helped." she explained thoughtfully.

"yes it did thank you very much. Is it alright if I leave now?" she asked politely. She was sure that this woman was talking about naru which meant he had carried her here to the hospital. Mai blushed at the thought of it. _What are you thinking mai? He's a narcissist you can't love him. _She thought to herself.

"yes the doctor told me to tell you that you can go now." she answered.

Mai nodded her head then made her way back to her room to get her clothes. She had completely forgot that she was wearing the hospital gown. After she got dressed she made her way out of the hospital and to her school which she asumed that's where naru was.

When she got there she was right or at least partly right. There in front of her school was a black van with SPR written on it. Well at least she found him, or whoever works for him at least.

She decided to have a look around to see if she spotted anyone who she didn't recognize. Well it only took about five minutes before mai found someone who she didn't recognize. It was a man with long brown hair and brown eyes. From what mai had studdied at school she guessed he was a monk. He looked shocked to see her at first but then smirked at her.

"now what is a pretty girl like you doing out here on a saturday?" he asked curiously still smirking.

_He's creepy. _She thought to herself. "um-" she started.

"it's alright you don't have to be shy, im takigawa, houshou but you can call me bou-san or just monk if you want." he introduced happily. In fact way to happy for mai's liking. He seemed almost to happy.

"alright bou-san, is naru here?" she asked. He looked at her confused.

"who's naru?" he asked curiously.

"oh I mean kazuya shibuya. I just call him naru, because it's the nick name I gave him. You know like naru the narcissist." she corrected herself nervously with a laugh.

"oh I know who your talking about now. He's my boss and yes he's here. Do you want to talk to him?" he explained.

"yes please." she answered politely.

Bou-san or monk as she called him now led her to where naru was. It took about five minutes to get there and you had to climb lot's of stairs to so mai was very tired when they were finally there. After all she had just been released from the hospital no more then an hour ago. She was just relieved that she could even make it up the stairs at all.

And of course monk had to comment on it. "you know your very out of shape um, whats your name?" he questioned.

"mai." she answered annoyed.

"alright mai, maybe I should run with you on the track some time." he suggested while laughing.

"no thanks." was mai's annoyed reply.

"well here we are." he said as he opened up the door. "hey, naru I found this girl outside. She said she wanted to see you." he explained while laughing.

Naru turned around at the sound of his name or more like his nickname that everyone seems to call him now. His face seemed a little shocked to see mai here but quickly hid his expression from everyone replacing it with an expressionless one.

"i, uh just wanted to say thanks, for um saving me." she said nervously.

Monk looked between the two confused at what they were talking about. Naru on the other hand had a smirk on his face.

"whatever, I couldn't just leave a helpless girl in there that isn't smart enough to take care of herself." he explained coldly. Mai flinched at his words a little but shrugged it off.

"im leaving." she announced while turning around to leave. Naru sighed, he wanted to take back what he said because he saw that it had upset her but he knew he couldn't take it back now and so it made him angry.

"where are you going?" asked monk. She sent a cold glare his way.

"that's none of your buisness." she hissed, then sent a glare to naru but it faultered a little when she looked at him.

Naru walked up to her and grabbed her arm before she could leave. "im sorry." he apologized. Mai was shocked at what she just heard and so was naru. _Why did I say that? _He asked himself. Mai turned to face him, still shocked but he just continued.

"will you help with this case?" he asked as nicely as he could. For some reason he couldn't no matter how much he tried he couldn't be mean to her. Was this maybe love?

_**End of chapter!**_

**Xxxikutoxxx: woo im finally done with this chapter sorry it took awhile hahaha but hope you like it please review!**


	6. you'll pay!

**Xxxikutoxxx: alright so heres my new chapter and I know mai's attitude twords people isn't very nice at first but don't worry she is nice to them after meeting them. Well thanks to all the people who review this and im hoping to get at least 5 reviews on this chapter before I go onto the next one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: xxxikutoxxx doesn't own ghost hunt and never will because she's to stupid to. LOL!**

**Xxxikutoxxx: oh please thats not very nice and im going to kill you. Just remember I own you disclaimer! Hehehehe. **

**Disclaimer: 0_0 **

**recap of chapter 5-**

"_will you help with this case?" he asked as nicely as he could. For some reason he couldn't no matter how much he tried he couldn't be mean to her. Was this maybe love?_

_**Chapter 6**_

mai stared at him in shock. Did he just ask her to help on this case? Her? The person that he just called stupid no more then five minutes ago. If she was so stupid to him then why does he want her to help I mean after all she'll just get in the way. Monk was staring at naru in shock as well. He had never ever heard his boss apologize to someone, never. _Mai has to be special to naru then. _He thought.

Naru noticed that he still had mai's wrist in his hand and instently let go. Mai felt bad, she didn't know why but she wanted him to continue holding her hand like that.

Mai sighed then asked: "why, what good will I do?"

naru looked a little surprised at her words for a second but hid it. "well-" he paused and took a deep breath. "whatever were dealing with obviously has taken a liking to you and I figured if we go back then we could-"

"go back, why on earth would I want to go back there? You saw what happened last time, we bearly even made it out and you want to go back?" she asked angrily, and a little nervous.

A nod was his only reply. She sighed then started twords the door. "fine i'll go but I hope you know what your doing naru." she said.

"don't worry I do. We'll figure this case out." he said mostly to himself but mai heard it.

She stoped at the door and glanced over her shoulder at naru. "well, are you coming or not?" she asked, annoyed.

"yes." he replyed then walked out with her.

Mai had a better time going down the stairs then up but her wounds still stung every once in a while. The result of them jumping out the window left her with mostly scratches and bruises. The most pain she felt was in her legs, I mean it didn't hurt to walk or anything but once in awhile her legs would remind her that they were wounded. As for naru's wounds she couldn't see any which didn't surprise her for some reason. Well he had a few scratches but that was it. Monk had decided to stay behind and let the to 'love birds' as he called it be and plus it was perfect because he got a break from naru's demands. This made the monk smirk to himself, now all he had to do was keep mai near naru then he would be free to do whatever he wants. I know it sounds mean but you do not want to know what it's like to be ordered around by naru all damn day.

Mai and naru got to the old building for the third time in less than five minutes sense it was near the new school building. Mai was feeling fine until she saw this place again. The place has so many horrible memorys and badly told stories about it that it made mai sick to her stomach to just be near it. This place is so creepy even a visit from voldemort in harry potter **(don't own) **would have been more pleasant then this.

Naru noticed the scared expression on her face and grabbed her hand, then gave it a reasuring squeze.

Mai looked at him shocked. She nodded then smiled sadly. She really didn't want to come back but she knew she had to be brave especially when naru is here. She didn't want naru to think she was weak if she chickened out. She took a deep breath and they both started to walk up to the door.

Then all of a sudden a disembodied voice said _**"mai, have you come to play with me?" **_it asked.

Mai looked around her but there was nothing so she continued twords the building.

"_**i don't like to be ignored, you will pay." **_it said. Mai kept walking but her steps faultered a little. She kept thinking to herself. _Its okay just keep walking, just ignore it. _She chanted over and over. And thats what she did but she had no clue that she was making whatever it was angrier by just ignoring it. Oh boy were they in for hell.

_**End of chapter**_

**xxxikutoxxx: yeah i've been watching lot's of ghost hunters and stuff so im gonna try to make this creepy but im not very good with it. So it would really make me happy if I get at least 5 reviews and then i'll post the next chapter! **


End file.
